MaGic in youR Eyes
by DarkHonour
Summary: Oneshot & AU. A New Year special! Kurogane & Tomoyo are an ordinary couple dating in Shinjuku, Tokyo, preparing for the New Year. Song insert: MaGic in youR Eyes by Tommy Feburary6.


**The characters in this story belong to CLAMP and I do not challenge their right to own them; other than the original characters involved in this story.**

Author's Note…

Hi again! If you readers can't recognize me, I'm the author behind the story, Princess & Ninja: A Feudal Fairytale. Anyway, since we cannot have a New Year-themed context in my original story, I did a one-shot on Kurogane & Tomoyo. (It's an AU of course.)

Of course, this is a songfic too and I'll be using Tommy February6's MaGic in youR Eyes which is a Japanese song. (With translated lyrics of course.) This song was sung for the Christmas-New Year season so it should be quite suitable.

The pairing is rather obvious.

Note: Shinjuku & Ginza are shopping districts of Tokyo.

* * *

**NEW YEAR SPECIAL: MAGIC IN YOUR EYES**

It was a clear winter day in the suburbs of Tokyo. Thankfully, there had been no snowstorms for the past week, as what the television had mentioned as the weather man began his bouts of meteorological reports. In the kitchen there was a girl cooking, with a thick red scarf wrapped around her neck.

The phone rang audible enough for the girl to hear. Within a reflex's moment, she turned to take the receiver and put it to her ear.

"Daidouji residence," she answered sweetly, almost behaving as if she knew the intent of the caller. "May I know who it is?"

"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan," the other end of the line replied back readily enough.

"Morning, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo smiled back, knowing her best friend will somehow understand her emotions telepathically. "Is there something I can do?"

(A/N: This fanfic somehow combines CCS & TRC together…)

"There's been beautiful weather this week," Sakura responded, holding her cordless receiver. "Do you want to buy New Year presents? The year is going to end soon."

Tomoyo giggled for a while, placing a hand over her mouth. "I almost forgot," she reduced it to a chuckle. "Looks like he's been making me busy."

"He?" The brown-haired girl thought for a while before realizing her friend's meaning. "Oh, you mean that Kurogane? That weird boy of yours."

"Kuro-chan's not weird," she replied calmly. "He's just unique in his lifestyle. And about the outing, I'll call you again soon, bye!" The receiver was put down as fast as possible as soon as Tomoyo had noticed a rather burning smell from the kitchen.

A burnt omelette on a black frying pan greeted Tomoyo when she entered the kitchen. Surely, no one would want to have such a dish, not even for the cultured cook.

"Oh dear," she laughed at herself. Taking out a camcorder, she filmed it down with no reasons. "Looks like Kuro-pon may have to suffer a little." Only the silence followed behind her words, except for the sizzling sound of the omelette.

Kurogane was sitting down on a bench, his eyes closed and deep in resting. The weather was fine, for most people. Only a crazy mind of Kurogane would oppose that norm. He reopened his crimson eyes, staring at the clear sky.

"I hate clear days," he spoke to himself. The big guy was in a bad mood, unhappy with the clear winter sky. The sun was shining brightly but it was still nevertheless cold. A cold breeze blew past him, shivering the children that were playing nearby but only him unaffected. His eyes looked forward at the children, rather displeased with the sight. "Keh! Children who play around doing nothing!"

"I'll disagree with that, Kurogane," he heard a feminine voice behind him. Turning behind the bench, he saw a short-haired woman clad in a thick orange cardigan.

"Souma, what are you doing here again?"

"I should be asking, what are you doing here Kurogane?"

"None of your business," he folded his arms without caring about Souma's existence. "I'm just bored at home." He reopened his eyes to see her walking towards the train station.

"Where are you going?"

"To Ginza," she waved and shouted back at the man clad in a black coat. "I'm off to buy some New Year items. Bye!" Before long, Souma had disappeared into the train station that was far off.

Kurogane pushed back his left sleeve, looking at the black strip watch. His eyes were full of annoyance. "I hate parks," he replied to himself again. "Why would that stupid girl want to meet in a park like this?" He was irritated again when he turned to look at the children still playing happily.

"Who was the stupid girl?" He heard a sudden voice behind that made him shudder. He turned his spiky haired head to look at another girl with long black hair with a gray fur cap on her head.

"Tomoyo?" He was shocked at what he just saw. "Where did you come from?"

"I'm not going to tell you," she smiled at him, bringing forward a small plastic lunchbox. "I have something for you."

"It can't be burnt omelette rice again," he looked at it in disgust. Tomoyo sat down on the bench beside him. Her face was only a frozen smile, making him even more afraid.

"I'm afraid it is," she answered back as the black man peeled the lid off the plastic box. Just as he had expected, its content was of a rather black-looking omelette with some rice stuffing leaking out. The only thing seeminglyu edible was the tomato sauce designed as a heart shape on the omelette itself.

"Can you cook something different?" He turned one eye to look at his girlfriend. "At least for once."

"I'll try to," she gave the same answer as he had expected to hear. Kurogane could sense an aura even darker than his black coat emanating from Tomoyo. In his imagination, he could see a Tomoyo with pupils shrank that she had an evil look.

_Eat it you idiot…or else I will…_

His imagination gave way after he could visualize her poking him with the peculiar hairclips she always brought anywhere. He only came back to earth with the shaking by Tomoyo.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a concerned look. "Or is it just the weather?"

"The weather is fine," he responded, ironically. "Where's the cultlery?" His request was granted by Tomoyo opening another small plastic box that contained the plastic cutlery. Holding one fork vertically upwards, he continued to stare at it.

"Something's wrong with the cutlery?"

"It's pink," he turned an evil red eye towards her again.

"I don't have any other colour besides that," she had a ready answer, as if she had prepared for such a question.

"I don't eat with anything pink," Kurogane retorted chauvinistically, as he returned the pink fork.

"If you don't like pink cutlery," she thought for a moment. "Maybe we can go buy some cutlery from downtown…"

"IT'S OKAY," he had an instant response to her ideas. He grabbed the pink fork back from her, plunging it into the black omelette. He knew she would buy some expensive high-class cutlery and the entire tab was going to fall on him. "I can manage with pink today."

Tomoyo had no idea what was wrong with Kurogane, but he was nicer today. She only gave a small smile, looking at him eating the omelette with an agonized expression. Only she would think that Kurogane looked cute in such a manner.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Kuro-chan, you do eat clean," she looked down at the cleaned lunchbox. Not even a single grain of rice was left on the base of the box. "How was it?"

"It was….nice!" He had to lie through his teeth, knowing the omelette was one of Tomoyo's best dishes. She had produced other dishes before, but rather of worse quality. Other than that, she was almost a perfect ideal girl for many desperate high school boys.

Placing the emptied box into her sling bag, Tomoyo looked at a bored Kurogane. He was utterly bored as what his own face was showing. She knew he had always hated winters, since it was always near New Year.

"Kuro-pii," she proposed an idea, standing up before him. "Do you want to go downtown?"

"I'd rather stay home and sleep," he answered lazily. Kurogane stood up almost immediately, almost ready to head home. "Thanks for your meal."

He was about to leave a still remaining Tomoyo, with the cold air surrounding her. Clearly, he was not interested in going anywhere for the day. The New Year was just the day after the next and he was not into celebrating with anyone.

"I heard Syaoran was going to buy a mystery gift for Sakura-chan," she began to blackmail, making her clad-in-black boyfriend stop in his footsteps. "And I met Souma earlier. She told me her boyfriend invited her to Ginza to shop for New Year gifts…"

"Good for them," he commented in an instant. "That is their own business."

"Kuro-chan," she suddenly became solemn, her face now changing to a serious one. "Have you heard of Diamond Dust Drops?"

"Keh!" he turned behind, looking at her. "That is the most lame excuse I've ever heard. It only happens in Hokkaido anyway."

"I have an outing with Sakura-chan today," she whipped out her pink cellphone, flipping it open. "Fine then, you can go back if you want." She placed the phone to her ear.

"Ok whatever," Kurogane suddenly panicked, knowing he had been insensitive. Tomoyo smiled and lowered her cellphone, closing it back. "Keh, you must really have to resort to such means to make me."

"I knew you were a softie," she replied enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around with Kurogane's. No matter how cold the weather was, his arms were always warm to her. He was indeed a softie, a warm person inside and outside. "Let's go, Kuro-pon."

Her boyfriend could only sigh at his inability in rejecting a mere outing.

Sakura picked up the receiver, dialing Tomoyo's number. Her best friend had promised to call her back immediately but it seemed that this instant was like almost an hour. The ringing tone rang continuously, waiting for her to pick up on the other side. The line got through soon.

"Hi Tomoyo-chan," she asked through the receiver. "I was wondering if you have forgotten to call me back…"

"Hi I am Daidouji Tomoyo," the answering machine responded to Sakura's unanswered call. "I am now outside with my boyfriend Kurogane preparing for the New Year. Please call me back later after seven. Thank you." The message ended with a sharp click.

"Huh?"

Sakura was only baffled at what the answering machine had just told her.

Tomoyo and Kurogane stood by the platform of the train station. As planned by her, the outing was to be at Shinjuku where the best shopping was there. Kurogane had insisted on not going to Ginza, due to special reasons obvious to Tomoyo. The couple had remained quiet for rather a while, since they had entered the station.

"Of all places," Kurogane suddenly spoke out. "Why Shinjuku?"

"Our outing is meant to have fun," she turned up to look at her boyfriend. "Isn't Shinjuku fun for you, Kuro-chan?"

"Only for you," he mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing," he answered back with a little blushing on his cheeks. The train soon came by, opening its doors to reveal a rather crowded carriage. With only a few days left to the New Year, it was no surprise to the couple that going to Shinjuku was going to need a little pushing around.

"This outing is going to suck," Kurogane grumbled to himself, holding Tomoyo's hand and trying to blend into the crowded the train. The bell of the station rang as the train doors shut, followed by the slow departure of the carriage.

----------------------------------------------------

Kurogane and Tomoyo now stood by the side of the door. The journey to Shinjuku was going to take almost an hour since they lived far from Tokyo city. Even for a station in the far-off suburbs, the train was already packed with people making their way to the centre of the city.

"It's crowded here, isn't it, Kuro-chan?"

"Yes it is," he rolled his eyes, questioning himself for answering a dumb query from his girlfriend. "It's still rather long."

"It is, Kuro-pon," she paused for a moment, looking at the windows of the door. "But the scenery is worth looking at." Kurogane did not have the same frequency as her. All he could see out of the window was just simply buildings and nothing else. There was nothing impressive about the sight.

"Let's just keep quiet for the rest of the journey," he answered back in a sharp tone. Tomoyo just looked at him again. "And don't just stare at me. Look out for where we're going."

It was an hour before the train chugged into Shinjuku station. This was one of the worst areas as people flooded out of the train doors just like water flooding out from a floodgate. It was a different day today.

As the train opened its doors, many people quickly exited the carriage. Its content now empty, a man flew out of the train, literally. As he landed on the ground, a disgruntled young man in black came out of the carriage pushing back his sleeves.

"I-I didn't do it on purpose!" The bespectacled man tried to block himself from the red-eyed human. "The train jerked and she thought I was molesting her!" He looked at the long-haired girl.

"It's okay," Tomoyo stood beside her boyfriend. "I think it was just a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding?" He responded angrily. "I think this bastard deserves a beating."

"Stop it, Kurogane," she raised her voice at him, signaling him to halt in his actions. "It is a misunderstanding." Her look was serious again as she called him by his full name.

"I'm sorry for what's happened," she helped the man up. He held his suitcase up, and adjusted his spectacles. "My boyfriend is just a little bit rash."

"It's okay," he answered nicely. "I can understand." Soon, the man was gone as he left the platform area.

"Let's go," she ordered Kurogane.

The couple was silent again after the incident at the station. They walked along the crowded streets of Shinjuku. The roads were brimming with cars, caught in a bad jam. Tomoyo held Kurogane's hand tightly, ensuring she would not be separated from him by the crowd. Of course, for the sake of saving the energy of her cellphone's batteries.

"I told you it was a bad idea to come here," Kurogane sneered at the crowd. "This place is utterly saturated with people."

"Not to worry," she answered back enthusiastically, holding his hand more firmly. "I know of a place where we can relax for a while."

With a little pushing around, the couple managed to turn into a less crowded alley, filled with crowded shops that still yielded more customers than usual in this part of the year. Opening the glass door, Tomoyo pulled his hand, bringing him into a shop.

The heater slowly warmed their bodies as they took off their winter garb. Hanging it on nearby knobs, Tomoyo turned to look at the welcoming shopkeeper.

"Good afternoon, Tomoyo-san," he asked the visitor warmly. "How have you been?"

"Fine, Hasegawa-san," she replied back politely and bowed.

"Here for another photo-shoot?"

"Yes please," she gave another bow.

"With your boyfriend?"

"Er…yes," she thought for a while before answering. Her face was a little red, although unaffecting the stoic Kurogane, it made Hasegawa chuckle.

"What kind of dump is this place?" He asked rudely.

"Don't be rude, Kuro-pii," she admonished her rude partner. "This is a cosplay photoshop."

"Cosplay?" Kurogane stared suspiciously at his significant other. "You mean that lame hobby of yours?"

"I have a perfect costume for you," ignoring his question, she took a suit from the shopkeeper and showed it to him. "Shall we have a photo-shoot?"

"Do what you wish," he looked away, a little shy in having to agree to Tomoyo's wishes.

It was not long before the couple had dressed into cosplay costumes. Tomoyo was clad in an ancient princess' costume, complete with a headdress. Kurogane was clad in a ninja's suit, complete with a helmet that the shape of a moon engraved on it. The only difference was that Kurogane's costume came with that of a sword.

"This is the worst day of my life," he mumbled to himself again.

"Something you said, Kuro-chan?"

"Nothing," he sighed as they posed in front of the camera. Behind them was just a plain green screen, although Tomoyo knew there was going to be digital background for the photo. "And we're taking photo behind a green screen?"

"Don't worry," she responded to his grumbles. "It won't be dull." He had no idea how she would enjoy taking photo in front of a plain background.

"H-how did that background appear?" Kurogane had a widened eye look as he stared again and again at the photo. They had just exited the shop as he looked at the photo with surprise.

"I told you they knew what to do," she gave back a simple reply. "I knew you looked the best in that ninja suit."

"Keh! The entire photo sucks anyway," he handed back the picture to Tomoyo. In his mind he had the opposite opinion. "Never mind, pass it to me when we return."

Tomoyo ignored her grumbling boyfriend. She looked at another shop window, before a familiar glimpse caught her. There was someone familiar sitting in the café.

"Someone you seen again?" Kurogane questioned in curiosity.

"It's Yukiro!" She exclaimed in excitement at someone she had not seen in ages. "Sakura's brother's friend, don't you remember?"

"I don't remember fourth degree friends," he gave a straight-forward answer. "So you want to go wave to him?"

"Un," she nodded, preparing to enter the café. "Are you coming?"

"No," he gave another straight-forward answer.

"Don't be a wet blanket!" She tugged him by the arm. Kurogane began to blush again.

"S-stop pulling me!" He pulled off her arm off his sleeve. "It's embarrassing."

"Never mind if you don't want to come along, Kuro-pii," she took a quick look at her watch. "Come back at 5.30, would you?"

"Anything," he gave the same grumble. Tucking his hands into his coat, he walked off from the café, still wondering why he had agreed to come with Tomoyo in the first place.

"Girls are weird," he talked to himself. "You bring them here to have fun and they abandon you later for their friends." He had no idea he himself was weird by talking to himself, knowing that it was a crowded street too.

Meanwhile in the café, she was about to approach Yukiro when he suddenly stood up. As he turned, the gray-haired lad had a surprise at someone not seen for long.

"Tomoyo?" He looked at the older girl. "In Shinjuku to shop?"

"Hi Yukiro-chan," she waved to her friend's brother's friend. "Yah, you know me well."

"Not really," he gave a short laugh, shrugging his head. He looked at the watch for a moment before looking back at the girl. "I have to go already."

"T-that's fast," she responded. "Do you have an appointment?"

"I'm actually meeting Touya today," he answered her question. "But it seems he doesn't want to come to Shinjuku, so I'm now going to meet him at Ginza."

"Oh," she giggled for a little while. "That is near."

"Got to run!" Yukiro waved, walking briskly out of the café, his lanky body melting into the crowds quickly.

As she stepped out of the café, she had remembered that Kurogane had walked on his own, only to return at 5.30. Looking at a New Year poster, she smiled as her mind worked out an idea.

"With Kuro-pon gone," she opened her purse, looking at the cash she had. "I can buy a mystery gift for him."

Kurogane opened his wallet, looking at the amount of cash he had inside. He had felt guilty for leaving Tomoyo behind at the café and was now at the main street of Shinjuku. Perhaps he could forgive himself if he bought a present for his girlfriend. It was after all New Year although he disliked the season because it was utterly crowded everywhere.

He tucked his hands into the pockets of his black coat again, walking to find a suitable shop that would have a suitable gift for Tomoyo. His crimson eyes looked up to the sky. It was turning orange already, with the sun beginning to set. His body could feel that the temperature was beginning to drop again as nightfall was approaching.

"Maybe I'll go buy a waterbag for Tomoyo," he thought to himself before slapping himself mentally. "That is not sincere enough for her." He walked to a side and leaned against the concrete wall, thinking of a present. In his mind was just thoughts of what Tomoyo had always wanted.

_It was in Summer when they had started going out together. Kurogane watched Tomoyo as she sat by the seaside. They had originally wanted to enjoy a simple picnic, but the park was filled with people that made it impossible for him to stay there._

"_Kuro-chan," Tomoyo looked at the horizon. "What do you see before you?"_

"_Water?" Kurogane answered directly. "What else?"_

"_I see a beautiful sight before me," she answered back which Kurogane could not comprehend. "A beautiful sight only seen in summer."_

"_I can see that," he answered back, although he did not understand. _

"_If only," she lied down on her back looking at the sky. "I could see some magic happening…like some magic in my eyes."_

"_You're talking nonsense," he retorted back. "Magic doesn't exist."_

"_I used to have a dream," she ignored what he had said. "Of me being a magical princess."_

"…"

"_And you being my knight in black," she turned to look at him, smiling away. _

_Kurogane only replied with a grunt._

He reopened his eyes. He had to do something that was magic in her eyes that would impress her. She always wanted to fulfill her dreams but he didn't know how to do that. He looked up to see the crowds moving on like the waves on a sea.

"I'll get it," he turned and walked away from the building.

_Come on darlin' close your eyes  
__Konya no yozora mo suteki  
__(Even the nightsky tonight is wonderful)  
__Now I'm fallin' love  
__Koi no Youkan… "MaGic in youR Eyes"  
__(The premonition of love)_

Tomoyo stepped into a store filled with designer gifts. There was a sale, because of the post-Christmas season too. Mugs laid on display with cards lining an entire counter. She picked up a card that entitled 'To my love.'

_(Darlin'! If you're my boyfriend…)_

She gave a small smirk at the cute card as she opened it. It had an anime style as it displayed a little boy holding a flower with soil in both his hands. Her eyes turned to look at another counter that had crystalline figurines on sale.

_Yeah, we're walkin' down the street_

Kurogane walked down the street as he noticed another shop that had crystalline figurines. There was a clearance sale in almost every business as they attempted to remove everything before the New Year began. Curious to find out more, he walked into the shop.

_Shoppu-baggu daete  
__(Holding a shopping bag)  
__Shou-uindou ni utsuru  
__(Reflecting through a window)  
__Shuumatsu no Watashitachi!  
__(That of us on a weekend!)_

Tomoyo came out, carrying a plastic bag. She had bought something that was to remain a mystery for Kurogane until New Year's Day. He was always alone on every festival and she had always thought of celebrating with him instead of always with her friends. Strolling among the crowds slowly, she looked at each shop, eager to find presents for the rest of her friends too.

_Futari no deai wa Suu-shuukan mae no gogo  
__(Our meeting was a few weeks in the afternoon)  
__Kata to kata ga furetara Kanjita no desutinii  
__(When our shoulders touched, it was destiny felt)_

Kurogane looked at the crystalline figurines closer. There was one in the shape of two swans together, with their necks forming the outline of heart shape. It was beautiful but it was nothing unique for his Tomoyo. His eyes turned to look at the shape of another figurine in the shape of a bell.

_You! You! Only you!  
__Mata aeru no? Koi no beru narashite  
__(Can we meet again? Ring the bell of love)  
__My darlin' call me anytime…  
__(…you want to!)_

"May I help you sir?" One of the assistants stood by Kurogane. His eyes looked down at the black man scrutinizing the glass bell.

"Sir, that is a popular choice," he spoke. "If two people ring that bell on New Year's Day, legend is that they'll be together."

"I don't believe in legends or myths," Kurogane snapped back. He turned around, knowing it was not unique enough for his Tomoyo, and quickly exited the shop.

_Come darlin' close your eyes  
__Kossori nooto ni kaita  
__(I wrote on my notebook secretly)  
__Now I'm fallin' love!  
__Anata shika mienai  
__(I can't see anyone except you)_

Tomoyo entered a bookshop as she looked at the various customers there trying to take advantage of the sale. Her eyes looked around, noticing there was a sale on notebooks for the New Year. Perhaps they could serve as diaries for herself instead where she could record all her happy moments with Kurogane.

As soon as she had thought of Kurogane, she remembered her shopping purpose, searching around for anything else to buy for her friends.

_Oh my darlin' take my hand  
__Haato ni furetara  
__(When you touched my heart)  
__Kiken! Can't stop fallin' love!  
__(It is dangerous!)  
__Mitsumenai de "MaGic in youR Eyes"  
__(Don't stare at me with...)_

Kurogane picked up a heart-shaped bookmark as he looked at the shelf. It was full of other bookmarks, but this bookmark was in the shape of a heart. It was expensive in comparison to other bookmarks, perhaps for its unique shape. There was another bookmark too that had the smiling eyes look. He shook his head, before walking out of the shop again. His eyes looked at the sky. It had turned into a deeper orange shade. Looking at his watch, it read 5.10pm.

_(Darlin'! If you're my boyfriend…)  
__  
Yozora no Doraivu Kurashikku kaa ni notte  
__(On a classic car during a night's drive)  
__Hikaru machi wo miorosu Ryuusenkei egaite  
__(I see the streamline that overlooks the shining town)  
__Oshuseki de inoru Onegai toki wo tomete  
__(I pray in my seat, please stop time)  
__Mou sukoshi kono mama de isasete kudasai  
__(Let us stay here a little longer please)_

Kurogane shook his head and began walking back. He had strayed so far from the café that it would take fifteen minutes before he would reach back. There was nothing much, and he still felt guilty for not getting Tomoyo a present.

_Please! Please! Hold me tight!  
__Yume janai nara Ai no uta kikasete  
__(If it's not a dream, can you read me a love poem?)  
__My darlin' call my name & kiss me  
__(I want you!)_

Tomoyo stood by the nearby fountain near to the café. She looked at her watch. It was still early before he would be back. After all, she had also wanted him to enjoy this outing in crowded Shinjuku. Her eyes looked up as she saw the darkening sky with the moon beginning to appear.

_Let's go! darlin' close your eyes  
__Pinku no gurasu ni utsusu  
__(Reflecting in the pink grass)  
__Sparklin' stars with you!  
__Jewel-na sora no shita  
__(Under the sky studded with jewels)  
__Oh my darlin' take my hand  
__Kirameku seiza ni Mahou wo kaketara  
__(If I bewitch the shining constellation)  
__Nukedasenai "MaGic in youR Eyes"  
__(unable to slip away, the)_

Time was passing fast, to Kurogane. The sky had now turned dark blue, with the temperature freezing. It seemed a clear night still as the moon shone brightly in the sky. The stars were also joining the moon in lighting up the night sky too. He continued walking with the crowd that never seemed to subside no matter the time.

_(Darlin'! If you're my boyfriend…)_

"You're late," Tomoyo stood by the fountain looking at the black presence that had just greeted her. The temperature was now almost near to zero, with the sign of Tomoyo giving a sneeze.

Kurogane untwirled the scarf around him. Taking it by the hand, he wrapped it around Tomoyo keeping her warm.

"I couldn't find a gift for you," he answered her. "It's New Year and you don't even have a gift from your boyfriend." He could see her laughing at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Kuro-pii is blushing again," she giggled at his awkward expression. "I never seen such funny expressions!"

_You! You! Only you!  
__Mata aeru no? Koi no beru narashite  
__(Can we meet again? Ring the bell of love)  
__My darlin' call me anytime…  
__(…you want to!)_

"That's not funny!"

_Come darlin' close your eyes  
__Kossori nooto ni kaita  
__(I wrote on my notebook secretly)  
__Now I'm fallin' love!  
__Anata shika mienai  
__(I can't see anyone except you)_

"Well it is!"

_Oh my darlin' take my hand_

_Haato ga furuete  
__(My heart is trembling)  
__Kikan! Can't stop fallin' love!  
__(It is dangerous!)  
__Hitomi ni hoshi…in your eyes yeah…  
__(The stars in your eyes)_

"Just keep quiet for once," Kurogane folded his arms. He looked at Tomoyo, noticing she was more interested in something else.

_Let's go! darlin' close your eyes  
__Pinku no gurasu ni utsusu  
__(Reflecting in the pink grass)  
__Sparklin' stars with you!  
__Jewel-na sora no shita  
__(Under the sky studded with jewels)  
__Oh my darlin' take my hand  
__Kirameku seiza ni Mahou wo kaketara  
__(If I bewitch the shining constellation)  
__Nukedasenai "MaGic in youR Eyes"  
__(unable to slip away, the)_

"Look!" Tomoyo pointed to the sky. "It's snowing!"

It was rather true of what she had said. As her palms caught the snowflakes, she smiled in excitement as Kurogane watched her. The snow had finally come in more than weeks. Although he hated snow, watching Tomoyo enjoy snow made it tolerable for him too.

"Well," he tried to act cool by closing his eyes. "At least you're happy."

"Kuro-chan," she spoke suddenly, causing him to lose his coolness.

"What?"

A sudden kiss planted on Kurogane's cheek. He turned to see a tiptoeing Tomoyo landing back on her heels. His hand touched his cheek, feeling the touch of the kiss for a moment.

"Happy New Year in advance, Kurogane!" She stretched her hand out, carrying a shopping back for him.

"W-what is the meaning of this?" He took the bag.

"Thanks for agreeing to come out with me today," her eyes showed a sign of happiness and gratitude. As one palm collected the snowflakes, she blew creating snow dust. "This is the best I've ever wanted."

"Magic?"

"Yes," she answered back. "Magic in your eyes simply."

Kurogane did not reply. He only smiled back in response, which was rare for his personality. Indeed, the snow before him was the winter magic before his eyes. A simple miracle definitely.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**OR IS IT? THERE WILL BE AN PROPER EPILOGUE AFTER NEW YEAR, I PROMISE.**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS FANFIC! ASK FROM ME IF YOU WANT TO GET THE SONG "MAGIC IN YOUR EYES" BY TOMMY FEBRUARY6. TELL ME YOUR E-MAIL AND I'D FORWARD IT TO YOU. (AND FORGIVE ME FOR THE WEIRD TRANSLATION; MY JAPANESE ISN'T VERY ACCURATE.)**

**WISH EVERYONE A HAPPY NEW YEAR AND A BRAND NEW START IN 2006!**


End file.
